And at the End of the Rainbow?
And at the End of the Rainbow? is the third episode of Mobile Suit Gundam 0080. It was first released in Japan on May 25, 1989 and first aired in North America on November 7, 2001. Synopsis The four trucks piloted by the Cyclops Team continue down the road as Al hides in the back of one. Al wonders what the truck contains. He is thrown off the truck when it turns a corner and lands in the bushes. Al heads to the police station and tells them about the trucks, hoping it will lead him to their location. The cop ignores him until Al shows him the scratches and bruises from when he was thrown into the bushes, claiming it was due to a hit and run. This leads them to a warehouse, where the Cyclops team is inside working on unloading the containers. The Cyclops Team readies their weapons. The cop asks questions and has Al look around for the person he claims hit him. Al points out Garcia who denies any involvement but confirms that he drove down the same road that Al was on. The cop asks to see inside the container and Al can see Mischa pull out his gun, ready to use it. Al cries out, calling Bernie "big brother" and hugs him. Al tells the cop that he made up the story about the hit and run so he could be reunited with his big brother. Later, Bernie yells at Al about going to the cops. Al asks to be let into the Cyclops team. Steiner tells Al that he can join if he keeps it a secret and tells him where he was when he shot the video in the space port. Al points out the location on a map of the space port. Steiner gives Al the insignia of the Cyclops team. Steiner tells Bernie to drive Al home. The rest of the Cyclops team discusses the situation; Garcia wants Al killed but Steiner thinks it will bring too much attention on them. They are happy that it will keep Bernie occupied and out of the way. While driving Al home Bernie tells him how terrible it is to die in space. He lies to Al about his battle experience, including saying he was one kill short of an ace before being shot down when they met. Al tiptoes into his home but is caught by his mother, who is mad at him over his bad grades, which she has heard about. Bernie listens in, through an audio device included within the Cyclops team insignia. Al works on his homework but is interrupted upon hearing a noise from outside. Chris has knocked Bernie out with a baseball bat, saying he was trying to get into Al's house. Al lies, claiming that Bernie is his brother. Later, Chris's parents offer Bernie some coffee. Al claims that he and Bernie have the same father, but his mother doesn't know about him which is why he was sneaking around. Chris's father lets it out that she belongs to the Federation forces, and she claims that she only does data entry for them. Al says that Bernie is a soldier as well, but he claims to have been discharged. The next day, Al leaves the house and is asked by his friends to play war. Al claims he is busy and runs to the warehouse where he sees a Zeon mobile suit, the Kämpfer under construction. Al is disappointed when Steiner says the mobile suit will just be used when they leave the colony. Al asks if Bernie will be the pilot, saying he's one kill short of being an ace. Steiner tells him Mischa has more experience than him and will be the pilot. Mischa and Garcia make fun of Bernie. Meanwhile, Chris, the pilot of the Gundam Alex NT-1, uses the battle simulator. Chris wonders if someone can handle it during combat and the engineer says it is specially built for Newtypes, in particular a pilot on White Base. Construction and testing of the Kampher continues. Al looks for the Federation base per orders from Steiner which Bernie claims is a waste of time. Al asks if Bernie will get to be the mobile suit pilot if they find the base which Bernie tells him to ignore. Al notices the security guard at the base they are currently looking at is the same man that he saw when he was sneaking in the space port. Al and Bernie sneak through a tunnel underground, towards the base. Bernie figures out where the Gundam must be stored based on where new shutters are installed. Al finds a space suit and the two head outside in them. The two head across to another entrance and make their way further through the base. Al sneaks through a ventilation duct to an area labeled as a power plant where he spots some Federation soldiers and a window to a room where he sees the Gundam Alex. He takes photographs of it as some Federation soldiers approach. Staff *'Script:' Hiroyuki Yamaga *'Unit Director:' Shinji Takamatsu *'Animation Director:' Kazuo Tomizawa, Toshiro Kawamoto